kocfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wackus/On spying and coop attacks
I have been playing KoC for a couple of months now. I like it a lot sofar and I would like to suggest some improvements. I have posted these suggestions because I'm curious to see how more experienced players react to the changes and additions I propose here. Give me your opinion, please. Alliance cooperation on attacks Alliance can work together to defend their own castles or wildernesses by reinforcing the location. They can also attack the same enemy. But, correct me if I’m wrong, there is a snag there: Because all of the battles are resolved simultaneously and the battle results are heavily influenced by the numbers that make up each side, there is no purpose in going up with 10 smaller forces against the one bigger, even if, combined, joint forces outnumber the other two to one. That is a pity, because it reduces the effectiveness of a tight-knit alliance. I would recommend the following. *Add another march order called “detach army”. This option is only available with allied cities as the target. The player should be allowed to name the detachment for easy recognition and fun (eg. Hamerstein Pikes, First peasant levy ;-) *At first the complete action is treated as a ‘reinforce’ action *The receiving player, however, has the option to view the detachment in his or her embassy and to choose ‘accept’ or ‘release’ *If the player chooses ‘accept’ the detachment is under his or her control. From that moment on he needs to pay the food upkeep. Should he fail to do so, the detachment will return at the next opportunity. *When sending an ‘Attack’, ‘Scout’(for all scout detachment) or ‘Reinforce’ order, the player has the option of attaching a controlled detachment. Each detachment added counts as one army vs. the rally point total (increasing the usefulness of those). *The numbers are considered to be combined for the purpose of determining battle result. *Both the donating player and the receiving player can choose to release the detachment, as long as is is not on the march. The donating player does this from his Rally point, the receiving player from his embassy. Spy network / Spying One thing that is missing in the game is the option to find out what the other players (opponents) are doing. A nice way to do this is implementing spy networks within your cities. I would recommend the following: *A spy Guildhouse can be built on any free space in the inner courtyard of the city. More than one Spy Guildhouse can be built. *There is a new kind of research, called ‘Espionage’ that increases the effect of both spying and counterspying. *There are two benefits to building a Spy Guildhouse: *Counterspying *Spying *Counterspying starts by building a lvl. 1 Spy Guild. You can set a rate per hour (gold) that will be invested in counterspying. This rate combined with the number of Spy Guildhouses, the combined levels of Spy Guildhouses and the level or research in Espionage determine the effectiveness of the counterspying effort. *Spying starts by building a lvl. 2 Spy Guild. For every lvl. Above 1, the player gets to choose a castle (enemy of neutral, not allied). A spy network is established within that city. *Counterspying and spying within a city interact with one another resulting in a negative (counterspying success) or positive (spying success) result. Both players do not know the result of this roll *If the spying result is negative, following happens: *The defending player and his alliance get a ‘spy network detected’ report, naming the offending player and the city the attempt was launched from. *The spying player gets fed bogus information about army presence, troop training, resources and production capability *If the spying result is positive the player receives information about the enemy city. The type if information learned is based on the level of research in Espionage: *Lvl.1: Resources in stock *Lvl. 2: Resource production per hour *Lvl. 3: Defending Army numbers/+ in sanctuary or not *Lvl. 4: Wall defenses present *Lvl. 5: Building type present in inner courtyard *Lvl. 6: Building lvl present in inner courtyard *Lvl. 7: Locations of any reinforcing armies (or detachments, see above) revealed *Lvl. 8: Location of other cities owned by this player revealed *Lvl. 9: Spy networks established in other cities *Lvl.10: Location of other cities owned by alliance members revealed Alliance chat improvement The alliance chat is not working well. Often there are gaps in messages and logging on, logging off and logging on again will yield different results. This does not stimulate the use of the alliance chat channel. I would recommend the following: *The alliance tab gets a new option : the assistance table. On it alliance members can view the current projects their fellows are working on. Once per 24 hours per level they can click on one of the projects to help it along. *The alliance and friend aid is adjusted. At this point it is most favorable for short term projects; the ones you don’t need any help to complete and the ones with which the chance of finding an active alliance member are smallest. Build times are reduced by 2% to a minimum of 1 minute and a maximum of 25% of the total build time (calculated from the moment the aiding player clicks on the request). Friends can still click also for 10% (bringing the total to 35% maximum. *The alliance chat tab is altered so that each player can choose how many historic messages he want to display. This can be set by number (last 50 messages) or time (all the messages of the last hour) I'm a fairly new player, so chances are that I have overlooked some aspect of the game here. I'm hoping you will comment on that and maybe we can send a more weatherworn version of the items that survive to the KoC dev team. Kind regards, Reinier van Eck (Aka Lord Wackus, Clarent152) Category:Blog posts